Fan website
For an alphabetical list of websites for which there are pages on this wiki, please see Category:Fan Websites. A '''fan website' is a website that is created by one or more fans for the benefit of other fans. Such websites may serve a variety of different functions including the following: * Archive: a website that collects some particular type of material created by fans that might otherwise prove ephemeral. * Faction site: a website created by a group of fans to express their interest and participation in a particular subgroup within the main fandom. * Information site or FAQ site (F'requently '''A'sked 'Q'uestions): a website created to provide information about a fandom and its object of adoration. * '''Personal site: a website created by an individual fan to express their own interest and participation in one or more fandoms. Such websites may also contain more personal material, such as the fan's resumé or photographs of family and pets. * Wiki site: a site which users collaboratively edit (such as this Forever Knight wiki). List of Websites The following are Forever Knight fan sites that do not yet have their own pages in this wiki. * Arletta's Forever Knight Fan Fiction Includes the FK Family Feud Game (http://www.charm.net/~g4akl/fkfeud.html) http://www.charm.net/~g4akl/ * The Black Rose http://melsdomain.50megs.com/foreverknight/index.html * Complexity: An Unholy Trinity Fanlisting http://gryffonslair.com/complexity/index2.html * The Convent of the DSS (Decadent Sin Sisters) http://dssconvent.tripod.com/ * Dangerous Minds: The Natalie and LaCroix Fanlisting http://melsdomain.50megs.com/foreverknight/dangerousminds/index.html * Dark Nick and Nat Homepage http://branwenwolf.tripod.com/ * DCE's Creative Corner Includes a section of Highlander/Forever Knight crossovers. http://www.dlc.fi/~dce/fic/index.html * Denizens of the Night: Forever Knight's Raven Club Fanlisting http://fan.skykissed.net/raven/ * Elisa P. Black's Forever Knight-Only Fan Fiction http://eblack.tripod.com/fiction/fkfanfic.htm * Fan Fiction Includes: Cousin Lee's Page, LizM's Page, Nicole's Page, Kathy's Page. http://members.fortunecity.com/cousinlee/fanficindex.html * FKVoyage Site for Forever Knight and Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea; also has the FTP site http://www.fkvoyage.com/ * Forever Knight By Joni; links. http://byjoni.com/link3.html * Forever Knight http://www.ussintrepid.org.uk/Foreverknight/knight1.htm * Forever Knight (images) http://www.llarian.de/html/en/e_fk.html * Forever Knight http://ofearna.us/tv/forever.html * Forever Knight Kadira's fan fiction (mostly slash). http://kadira.tripod.com/Forever.html * Forever Knight Catherine Foster's fan fiction. http://catherinefoster.net/Forever%20Knight%20Fic.html * Forever Knight Characters: First and Second Seasons http://www.iment.com/maida/tv/fk/fkcharacters.htm * Forever Knight Critiques http://www.wallace.net/fk/ * Forever Knight Fan Fiction by Deborah A, Hymon http://homepage.mac.com/hymonb/ForeverKnight/ * Forever Knight Fan Fic Writing Resources http://fkfanfic.freeservers.com/ * Forever Knight: The Unofficial Home Page http://www.gdfx.com/fk/index.shtml# * The Forever Knight Web Directory http://www.scarlett-dreams.com/visualfiction/foreverknight/FKd/ * Forever Knight: White Knight Trapped in Darkness http://www.humboldt1.com/~starfire/fk.html * Forever Knighties! http://www.knighties.50megs.com/ * Forever LaCroix Fan Fiction Port http://www.fan-fiction.de/frame.htm * Ger Bear Project http://tmana.tripod.com/ * Heckifiknow's Forever Knight page' http://www.cyberpursuits.com/heckifiknow/fk/ * '''Knights De Soir http://www.members.tripod.com/DeSoir/index.html * International Catalogue of Heroes: Forever Knight page http://www.internationalhero.co.uk/f/forevnit.htm * The Isle: A refuge for fiction by Scarlett Includes several Forever Knight crossovers http://www.scarlett-dreams.com/fiction/theisle-index.html * Karen's Forever Knight Story Page http://www.angelfire.com/tx5/kannegun/ * Laplor's Tales http://laplor.tripod.com/welcome.html * The Library of Lost Souls Susan Garrett's website. http://home.earthlink.net/~susanmgarrett/index.html * A Little Forever Knight Fan Fiction Subsections: The Inn of Crossed Swords (slash), Seducers (faction page), Stormborn's own fan fiction. http://stormborn.tripod.com/ * Little Forever Knight Shrine to the Living and Undead http://www.angelfire.com/me/vampirelover/ * Lucien LaCroix.com http://lucienlacroix.com/ * Knight Vision http://www.avenuepotter.com/~kristin/Forever_Knight/index.htm * Marianne's Forever Knight Page http://www.stormloader.com/marianne001/fkmain.html * Nancy Taylor's Forever Knightie Page http://www.squidge.org/~nat1228/fk.htm * Nick's Web of Intrigue http://lfdodson.tripod.com/nknight.html * Ninjababe's Forever Knight Page http://www.ondragonswing.com/ninjababe/fandom/fk.htm * Raven Awards Writing Competition http://homepages.ihug.co.nz/~sharkyl/index.htm * Sapphire Dreams Forever Knight Realm http://www.sapphiredreams.org/FK/ * Vachon's Church (La Pagina de la Casa de los Vaqueros) http://www.angelfire.com/ca2/jdvachon/ * Walt's Webpage Walt Doherty's website. https://sites.google.com/site/waltswebpage/home * Welcome to My Little Forever Knight Corner http://www.mindspring.com/~suzecamp/fk.html Category:Terms *